Country tag
A country tag is a three letter code used to uniquely identify a country. Country tags are used for Console Commands by pressing ~ on your keyboard. List # AFG = Afghanistan # ALB = Albania # ALG = Algeria # ANG = Angola # ARA = Arab Federation # ARG = Argentina # ARM = Armenia # AST = Australia # AUS = Austria # AZB = Azerbaijan # BEL = Belgium # BEN = Benin-Sahel # BHU = Bhutan # BLR = Byelorussia # BOL = Bolivia # BOS = Bosnia # BRA = Brazil # BRU = Brunei # BUL = Bulgaria # BUR = Burma # CAL = California # CAM = Cameroon # CAN = Canada # GXC = Guangxi Clique # CHC = Communist China # CHL = Chile # CHI = Nationalist China # CMB = Cambodia # COL = Colombia # CON = Congo # COS = Costa Rica # CRO = Croatia # CSA = Confederate States # CSX = Shanxi # CUB = Cuba # CXB = Xibei San Ma # CYN = Yunnan # CYP = Cyprus # CZE = Czechoslovakia # DDR = East Germany # WGR = West Germany # DEN = Denmark # DFR = FRG # DOM = Dominican Republic # EAF = East African Union # ECU = Ecuador # EGY = Egypt # ENG = United Kingdom # EQA = Equitorial Africa # EST = Estonia # ETH = Ethiopia # EUS = Euskadi # FIN = Finland # FLA = Flanders # FRA = France # GAB = Gabon # GEO = Georgia # GER = Germany # GLD = Gold Coast # GRE = Greece # GUA = Guatemala # GUI = Guinea # GUY = Guyana # HAI = Haiti # HOL = Netherlands # HON = Honduras # HUN = Hungary # ICE = Iceland # IDC = Indochina # IND = India # INO = Indonesia # IRE = Ireland # IRQ = Iraq # ISR = Israel # ITA = Italy # JAP = Japan # JOR = Jordan # KAZ = Kazakhstan # KOR = Korea # KUR = Kurdistan # KYG = Kyrgyztan # LAT = Latvia # LAO = Laos # LBA = Libya # LEB = Lebanon # LIB = Liberia # LIT = Lithuania # LUX = Luxembourg # MAD = Madagascar # MAL = Union of Mali # MAN = Manchukuo # MEN = Mengkukuo # MEX = Mexico # MLY = Malaysia # MON = Mongolia # MOR = Morocco # MOZ = Mozambique # MTN = Montenegro # NAM = Namibia # NEP = Nepal # NIC = Nicaragua # NIG = Nigeria # NOR = Norway # NZL = New Zealand # OMN = Oman # PAK = Pakistan # PAL = Palestine # PAN = Panama # PAR = Paraguay # PER = Persia # PHI = Philippines # POL = Poland # POR = Portugal # PRI = Primorsk #PRC=People's Republic of China # PRK = People's Republic of Korea # PRU = Peru # QUE = Quebec # RAJ = British Raj # RHO = Rhodesia # ROM = Romania # RSI = Italian Social Republic # RUS = Russia # SAF = South Africa # SAL = El Salvador # SAR = Sarawak # SAU = Saudi Arabia # SCA = Scandinavia # SCH = Switzerland # SCO = Scotland # SER = Serbia # SIA = Siam # SIB = Siberia # SIE = Sierra Leone # SOV = Soviet Union # TAN = Tannu Tuva # TEX = Texas # TIB = Tibet # TRA = Transural Republic # TRK = Turkmenistan # TUN = Tunisia # TUR = Turkey # UKR = Ukraine # URG = Uruguay # USA = United States # UZB = Uzbekistan # VEN = Venezuela # VIC = Vichy France # VIE = Vietnam # WLL = Wallonia # YEM = Yemen # YUG = Yugoslavia Country tag Category:Coding